pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
List of countries in 1892
Below is a list of countries of the world will follow in 1892 . Explanation * All de facto independent states without broad international recognition are listed under the heading Not generally recognized countries . * The largely independent British Dominions are shown under the heading Dominions of the British Empire . * The dependent areas , i.e. areas that are not to be seen as an integral part of the state where they depend on, are listed under the heading Non-independent areas . Vassal States are included. * Autonomous areas occupied territories and micronations are not shown on this page. Constitutional changes in 1892 [ edit ] * March 6 : the British Falkland Islands are a British colony. * April 8 : The Sultanate Rafai is a protectorate of the Congo Free State . * May 20 : Ijebu and Igbirra become part of the British Protectorate Niger Delta . * May 27 : creation of the British protectorate Gilbert and Ellice Islands . These include the US-claimed Funafuti , Nukulaelae , Nukufetau , Niulakita , Small Makin and Makin Atoll , as well as other previously claimed Gilbert and Ellice Islands. * May 28 : the sooner the Americans claimed island Gardner is occupied by the British. * August 27 : French Sudan , a separate French colony (formerly part of the French colony of Senegal ). * September 14 : the protectorate German South-West Africa is a German colony. * Barra is at the British Gambia joined. * End of independence Bawlake . * The Kingdom Nan , Lampang and Lamphun be a part of Siam. A [ Edit ] B [ edit ] C [ edit ] D [ edit ] E [ Edit ] F [ edit ] G [ edit ] H [ edit ] I [ edit ] J [ edit ] K [ edit ] L [ edit ] M [ edit ] N [ edit ] O [ edit ] P [ edit ] R [ edit ] S [ edit ] T [ edit ] You [ edit ] V [ edit ] W [ edit ] Y [ edit ] Z [ edit ] of the British Empire edit Not generally recognized countries [ edit ] The following list includes countries which included not internationally recognized were, but in fact it were independent and had declared independence. Non-independent territories [ edit ] Below is a list of dependent territories . American-British-German non-independent territories [ edit ] US non-independent areas [ edit ] The below listed areas were unorganized unincorporated territories, which means that the dependent territories were from the United States without self-government. Alaska , Arizona , New Mexico , Oklahoma andUtah were as Organized incorporated territories an integral part of the US and therefore do not recorded list. Several islands claimed by the United States as unorganized unincorporated territories, but were ruled by other countries. The island territories Nukufetau , Nukulaelae , Funafuti and Niulakita fell from 27 May under the administration of the United Kingdom as part of the Ellice Islands . The island territories Atafu , Bowditch and Nukunonu were under the control of the United Kingdom as part of the Union Islands . The island territories Manihiki , Penrhyn , Pukapuka and Rakahanga were under the control of the United Kingdom as part of the Cook Islands . The island territories Baker , Birnie , Enderbury , Gardner (from 28 May), Jarvis ,Christmas Island , Palmyra and Phoenix also fell under the administration of the United Kingdom. The atoll Johnston was under the administration of the Republic of Hawaii . Belgian-German non-independent territories [ edit ] Anglo-French areas [ edit ] British non-independent areas [ edit ] British Crown Assets [ edit ] Chinese non-independent territories [ edit ] Danish non-independent territories [ edit ] German non-independent territories [ edit ] Ethiopian non-independent territories [ edit ] French non-independent areas [ edit ] Non-independent territories of hail [ edit ] Italian non-independent areas [ edit ] Non-independent territories of the Congo Free State [ edit ] Dutch non-independent territories [ edit ] Ottoman non-independent territories [ edit ] Portuguese non-independent territories [ edit ] Russian non-independent areas [ edit ] Siamese non-independent territories [ edit ] Non-independent areas of Sokoto [ edit ] Spanish non-independent areas [ edit ]